Your Voice
by Sparxyu
Summary: After Suzaku finds out that Lelouch is Zero, his feelings get hurt and he goes 2 the beach 2 forget. Songfic to Thunder by Boys Like Girls. Slight Lelouch/Suzaku yaoi. plz R&R!


Disclaimer: Down own Code Geass

**A/N: I don't own Code Geass or the song, **_**Thunder**_** by Boys Like Girls. They belong to their respective owners. **

**Your Voice **

**By: Sparxyu **

_**Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)  
Today in the blink of an eye I'm holding on to something and I do not know why  
I tried  
**_

Suzaku laid on his towel, its soft fabric brushing against the skin of his bare back. After a few minutes, he sat up. Something felt wrong, like there was something missing. He let out a sigh. He was missing Lelouch.

But how could he be? Lelouch had lied to him, then his identity as Zero had been exposed before Suzaku's very eyes.

_**I tried to read between the lines  
I tried to look in your eyes  
I want a simple explanation  
For what I'm feeling inside  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe there's a way out**_

There had to be a reason why. Why did Lelouch do this to him? How could he? And most of all, why did Suzaku keep on seeing Lelouch's face in his head for less than a millisecond? Why couldn't he stop hearing his voice echoing throughout his mind?

_**Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer**_

_**Do you know you're unlike any other? **_

_**You'll always be my thunder, and I said**_

_**Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors**_

_**I don't ever wanna love another**_

_**You'll always be my thunder**_

_**So bring on the rain**_

_**And bring on the thunder**_

Disappointment rose in Suzaku's heart, making tears come to his eyes, but he held them back, not wanting other people to see him cry over nothing at all.

'_Does it really matter anymore?'_ he asked himself bitterly. Sighing, he laid his head on the towel and gazed at the clouds, trying to lose himself in their shapes and forget. Forgetting was what he really wanted right now. He closed his eyes against the bright glare of the sun.

_**Today is a winding road**_

_**Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know**_

_**Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)**_

_**Today I'm on my own **_

_**I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone**_

_**I don't know (I don't know, I don't know, I don't know) **_

_**And now I'm itching for the tall grass **_

_**And longing for the breeze**_

_**I need to step outside **_

_**Just to see if I can breathe **_

_**I gotta find a way out **_

_**Maybe there's a way out**_

Lelouch Lamperouge sat in his house, enjoying the quiet beauty of the day through an open window. A guilty sigh escaped his lips as he thought of the torment he had seen on Suzaku's face at Kaminejima and his face contorted with sorrow.

'_I wonder where Suzaku is now,'_ he thought to himself. Rising from the chair he'd been sitting in, he made his way toward the door.

"Oniisan?" Nunnally asked. "Where are you going?"

"I have to go out for a while," Lelouch responded. _'I have to make something right,'_ he added silently to himself in his thoughts.

He reached Suzaku's door a half hour later. Picking the lock, he found his best friend's to do list sitting on the coffee table, which indicated that Suzaku had gone to the beach.

Gazing at the ground as he walked, he started off and his feet hit the sand, but a single thought kept racing in his mind. 'I have to make things right.'

_**Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer**_

_**Do you know you're unlike any other?**_

_**You'll always be my thunder, and I said**_

_**Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors **_

_**I don't ever wanna love another**_

_**You'll always be my thunder **_

_**So bring on the rain**_

"Suzaku?" A voice penetrated through Suzaku's dreams. "Suzaku?" the voice asked again. "Wake up, Suzaku!"

Suzaku's eyes slid open to look at a figure, shadowed by the glare of the sun. Sitting up, he rubbed at an eye and let out a soft yawn. Opening his eyes wider, he recognized the figure.

"What are _you_ doing here, Lelouch? What do you want?" Suzaku's voice was resentful, full of hurt and pain. As he watched, Lelouch stepped back and flinched. The look on his face reminded him of someone being pierced with hundreds of small daggers stuck into their body.

After receiving no answer from his friend, Suzaku gathered up his towel and started walking down the beach. Seeing this, Lelouch came to his senses and ran down the beach after him.

"Suzaku, please, listen to me!" He begged.

"Why should I?" Suzaku threw back over his shoulder. "You're nothing but a liar. You lied to me, Lelouch! What about our friendship? Was that a lie, too?"

Lelouch stared at the ground. "I'm sorry," he whispered, tears forming in his eyes. "I never meant to hurt you, Suzaku. Our friendship was never a lie."

At these words, Suzaku stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face Lelouch. "But how could you lie to me like that?" he asked, tears streaking his own face as well. "How could you?!"

_**Yeah, I'm walking on a tightrope**_

_**I'm wrapped up in vines**_

_**I think we'll make it out **_

_**But you just gotta give me time**_

_**Strike me down with lightning**_

_**Let me feel you in my veins**_

_**I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain**_

Lelouch's arms wrapped around Suzaku's shoulders and pulled him close, hugging him tight. Comforting, gentle fingers ran up and down Suzaku's back. Their tears mixed together in a flurry of hurt feelings, anger and confusion.

"I am so sorry," Lelouch murmured gently. More tears flowed down, landing on his black t-shirt. One landed on the tip of Suzaku's finger. "Please forgive me. Nothing in comparison hurts as much as this. Seeing you hurting, I feel so worthless." He tipped his gaze back toward the ground, unable to look Suzaku in the eye.

Gently, Suzaku pulled away from the hug and placed a finger under Lelouch's chin. "Lelouch, look at me," he said softly.

Purple orbs obediently brought themselves to meet green ones. "I forgive you," Suzaku murmured. "and I love you, Lelouch, very much, but you must promise never to do anything like this to me again. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand," Lelouch murmured. "I'll never do this do you again, Suzaku, because I love you, too." He leaned forward and their lips met.

_**Today is a winding road that's taking me places that I didn't want to go **_

_**Whoa**_

That night, for the first time, the two of them lay together in bed. Suzaku sat against the headboard, thoughts of the day and its events replaying themselves in his head. A slight moan startled him out of his thoughts and he looked down.

Lelouch had shifted onto his stomach on the mattress and his head lay on Suzaku's knee. A peaceful expression made his features seem more relaxed. Smiling, Suzaku pulled the blanket over Lelouch and stroked strands of black hair from his eyes. He kissed Lelouch's forehead and sweet dreams reigned peacefully for the rest of the night.

_**Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer**_

_**Do you know you're unlike any other?**_

_**You'll always be my thunder, and I said**_

_**Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors**_

_**I don't ever wanna love another**_

_**You'll always be my thunder **_

_**So bring on the rain**_

_**And bring on the thunder, and I said**_

_**Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer**_

_**Do you know you're unlike any other? **_

_**You'll always be my thunder **_

_**So bring on the rain**_

_**Oh, baby bring on the pain**_

_**And listen to the thunder. **_

The end.

**A/N: I don't know how I come up with this stuff! It sorta just pops outta my head. Seriously, all I had to do to come up with this fic was sit in the car with my dad and listen to the radio. Anywho, hope u guys enjoyed reading it! Reviews, please! **


End file.
